Innocent
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He was the innocent one. She was the one who would set him free. Everything captured would always find freedom one way or another. She tried her hardest to get him freed alive. Rewrite, sequel to Endure
1. Chapter 1: Ending of a Hero

**Hello out there. Yes, I decided to rewrite Innocent. Yes, I'm a fool, but that's not the point. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Ending of a Hero**

Nobody understood him anymore once he was placed in that unwelcoming cell. He refused to talk about what happened to him. His eyes were always wide with a cold stare and bags underneath from never sleeping due to the ANBU torturing him. They would hit the bars and shout at him all night. He was usually found staring outside the barred window with a blank face. None of his friend understood the crime he was accused of doing. Why would Naruto kill Sasuke? It made no sense that they jumped to that conclusion because he brought the body home with him. He was arrested immediately and refused to talk to anyone, even friends. Sasuke was a fellow Konoha shinobi, he didn't have to die.

"Oh, Yamanaka-san, his cell has been moved due to him attacking the walls. We had to give him a softer cell. Nara-san, don't let him be too rough," the visitor receptionist said. Ino nodded at the guy and walked back to where he pointed. Shikamaru followed closely behind. The blonde girl was reviewing the case in her mind. Naruto acted afraid of something that must've happened during his disappearance for six months. She wished he was the same old Naruto that would demand his freedom with his extremely loud voice. Ino didn't want to believe it, but it felt like Naruto never had anything but his insanity anyways. She looked at Shikamaru and knew this was the chance to pull him from the darkness.

"I almost forgot," Ino said, stopping. She pulled on a fading orange and black jacket. After a year and a half of being in Ino's apartment with her had the color fading. All Ino could think of after that was why they came in to interrogate the seventeen-year-old almost a year after his arrest. The shadow ninja was only there because Naruto refused to let anyone close to him. Ino was to be the fisherman and take the info from him. It wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked as they stood outside the door. He was to provide backup if needed. "This _is_ Naruto. He might be different." Ino gave her teammate a smile before giving him a look that made him worry. Nobody knew what went on in Ino's head after her breakdown from the news of Naruto's arrest. It made him shiver thinking about how she knew about everybody else's head, but nobody knew hers anymore. Where was that fair? He scowled and pushed the thoughts away, but he knew he couldn't lose Ino above anybody else.

"Shikamaru, I've been waiting for this for a long time. Let's get in there and prove me right," Ino said with her mysterious smile. She never doubted Naruto's innocence for second and practically begged for this option. She did in the name of the jacket she wore. Shikamaru sighed and opened the door. He went in first to have Naruto stuck to a chair across the room from them. Naruto looked almost lifeless to them. Something was definitely missing from him, from his heart. His blank eyes flickered with recognition when Ino walked in with the jacket on. She smiled at that as she continued with the mission and entered the prisoner's mind. She had no idea what to expect or how to react to the scenes in his head. They were a nightmare.

She came to after an hour had gone by. Naruto's blank eyes stared at her as if looking into the depths of her soul. She shuddered and almost screamed as the images came back to her, and she felt back onto the ground. Naruto jumped up out of the chair, breaking Shikamaru's jutsu. He closed the distance between Ino and him as Shikamaru repeated failed to make his jutsu connect. The blonde teen picked Ino up and smiled at her. Suddenly, he kissed her. Ino knew what he was missing. She bore witness to everything there was to Naruto's life, and now the pain was on her shoulders too. It felt like five hundred grown men sitting on them. She gasped as when he pulled back and caressed her cheek. The hand was cold and foreign.

"You're real," Naruto whispered silently as he held the pain from his voice. She wanted to scream and kick him until he was unconscious, dead, explaining, or understanding, but she didn't move an inch. He kept his hand on her cheek with warm eyes that were strange on the seventeen-year-old. He ran his fingers through her hair, but Ino forced him to put her down. She backed away when her feet touched the floor. The teen looked hurt and confused. His eyes went blank as he turned to stare at the bird outside his window without another word. For someone that refused to talk or let anyone close anymore, he was letting Ino go without any warning. She was the one with answers and questions, and he was just letting her go with them.

"Let's go, Ino. We've got our answers," Shikamaru said. He turned and left with Ino leading. As soon as the door shut, Ino let out a sigh. She seemed to be holding her breath since the kiss. "If we don't prove him innocent, Naruto is going to rot." Shikamaru could tell the negative effects of jail on Naruto because he had seen it happen to others before his friend. As an ANBU, it was required one to know what a criminal looked like, how to interrogate them, and how to kill them when they lose control. Shikamaru wasn't a big fan of the job, but it paid more, and he needed the money to take care of his aging parents due to his father's discovery of cancer. He let out a long sigh as they started walking. "What's wrong with him?" The words themselves seemed forbidden, and he found himself fearing the answer.

"He was trapped in a dark place where he was tortured for six months by Itachi. Shikamaru, he was torn in two, his loyalties twisted," Ino said. She looked at the grey floor and wanted to forget it all. "Naruto knew Itachi before the massacre. They were like brothers in the final days. Naruto was brainwashed." Shikamaru was shocked but concealed it with a nod. "Sasuke had showed up to rescue Naruto, but he died by Itachi's hand in front of him. That famous promise of a lifetime was broken, and he failed himself. Sasuke never knew Naruto was there due to a jutsu, but when the body hit the ground, Naruto's demon awoke to kill the man he used to call brother." Shikamaru patted Ino's back gently. "Tsunade is going to flip." Shikamaru didn't notice the lack of tears; she seemed to not even care, but Shikamaru knew better. She knew Naruto beyond anyone else. She felt his pain. All he had to say about that was 'You're real'. Did he really think that the jail and prisoners were unreal? Shikamaru figured that Itachi's jutsu never completely left the blonde.

"Yo! Konoha freaks! Look over here!" a large bald guy called from his cell. Ino glanced over at him. "Are you the blonde one that stuck most of us in here?" Ino wished she wasn't depressed as she was or she'd have laughed. Naruto brought most of these criminals in. He acted as their policeman on the other side. Going behind enemy lines to free someone, kill criminals, and smile like nothing happened was Naruto. Ino knew all about Naruto being a false hero. He saved many and killed criminals and enemies, but he did all that for his own reasoned. He killed for the fun of hearing their last cried and had started down the insanity path, which wasn't about to turn around. "Yo, Blondie, can't you hear me?" The bald man really wanted her attention apparently. "Where's Uzumaki at? He's in here with us, huh?" Anger boiled in her body, and she was about to go over and punch the guy when Shikamaru grabbed her arm to keep her by his side. She turned and walked next to him. She was upset and disturbed by Naruto's memories. Over and over in her head, she heard the last thing Naruto said to Itachi. _When are you coming home, Sensei? I missed you. _The words wouldn't leave her.

INNOCENT

It had been an hour from the time Ino had left the prison. She was looking through old files with Tsunade because they held the key to the truth. Ino sneezed at the dust and pulled up a yellowing folder that had in typed print, _Uchiha Itachi_. The blonde girl did a little cheer as she spun around in the dust, which caused her to sneeze and cough. Tsunade shook her head and noticed that the old Ino was coming out again. She smiled at her student who handed her the file.

"The file has a one page report on Uzumaki Naruto's mental status by Itachi," Tsunade said. She scanned it with interest. "Naruto was taken in as Itachi's student because the orphanage accused the boy of murdering another child." Tsunade looked under the report. There was an adoption certificate. At the age of six, Naruto became Itachi's son (as ordered by Fugaku). Tsunade figured the clan head was going to use Naruto in some way. There was a special order that stated for Itachi to kill Naruto on the day of his sixteenth birthday. That was the year it was predicted that Naruto would go mad. "Ino, where's Naruto's file?" Ino picked up the file they looked at first without answers. "Go to the medical section." Ino did as told and realized that it was mostly the medical reports. "Night of the massacre." Ino was confused, but she listened.

"The report states that Naruto was dropped off at the front of the ER. He had several broken bones and many lacerations. There was a huge one on his chest," Ino said. She read the report quickly. "The Hokage signed off on this being a private ordeal. It was also found that another seal was placed on him." Ino put it all together in her head. She felt like Shikamaru for a moment. "Itachi did it." The truth was cold, and Ino didn't remember seeing that in Naruto's memories. She looked at the medical report of the next day. "The Third had Naruto's memory erased." Naruto had to watch as the one he trusted the most went to kill him. No wonder the memories were erased.

INNOCENT

"Lady Hokage, I've got some terrible news," the prison messenger said. "Prisoner 1062, Uzumaki Naruto, has had an unfortunate accident." Tsunade had a bad feeling in her stomach. She had just won the lottery, which only ever happened when something was wrong with Naruto. "We would like that you and Hatake Kakashi, his next of kin, to come see for yourselves." Tsunade nodded and sent someone to fetch Kakashi. "Lady Hokage, I'm sorry about this." Tsunade ignored him and walked out of the office. She was going to Naruto because something was wrong.

"This is wrong," Tsunade said. She was crying at the sight. A limp body was hanging from the ceiling by a bed sheet that was torn and tied into a makeshift rope. Something about this made Tsunade and Kakashi think that this was planned out for months by the dead man. The silver haired Jonin sighed as he kept his tears in and looked at the smile on the man's face. It was so carefree and looked like it used to be. It didn't bring any comfort though.

"He's free from his curse," Kakashi muttered. Tsunade wanted to hurt the Jonin but couldn't. She was in pain from seeing the boy she thought of as a little brother hanging there. She instead asked him to get the body down. Kakashi did as told and cut the sheet with a kunai. He caught the body and hid his surprise. It was light and small compared to the most of the bodies Kakashi carried around. He placed the still boy on the empty bed. He carefully removed the noose and hoped, childishly and selfishly, that it would bring him back to life. Sadly, the body didn't stir.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry," Tsunade said. Kakashi was lost in memories and was probably forever gone. Even though the blue eyes were closed, Kakashi's mind would picture them open just like Minato's so many years ago. Tsunade looked at the smile, which made the cold face so peaceful. New tears came from her eyes as she walked away. All she could picture in her mind was the life he should've had and how his friends would be so heartbroken. Nobody wanted to see Ino's reaction after she had worked so hard. Kakashi stayed behind with his memories in his eyes. He couldn't cry; all his tears were wasted on people long since dead. Obito's eye was crying though. Obito always cried for Kakashi. The only thing Kakashi could think about was why he didn't live to be an old man. Kakashi hung his head and took the dead hand in his. He was going to say goodbye one more time.

"Goodbye, my student. I hope you found your peace, Uzumaki Naruto. Forever you shall be missed."

**A HERO'S ENDING**

**Explanation: The reason why people are seeing me rewriting **_**Ice Cold**_** (another story of mine) and this one is because I don't feel like the old ones did them justice. There was so much untold within them. I decided to attempt to make them better and more interesting. Only the reviewers can be my judge. Tell me if you like this version better because if you don't like it, I'll only keep the first chapter up instead of updating the rest. Critique me where you see fit. Thank you – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Alive, Forever Gone

**Hello out there. Yes, I decided to rewrite Innocent. Yes, I'm a fool, but that's not the point. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Forever Alive, Forever Gone**

"_There's the demon boy! Get him!"_ _The mob was closing in on a frail looking Naruto. He was crying and curling up into a tight back. The wish on his lips. The wish for someone, anyone, to rescue him. He waited for the blows with his eyes squeezed tight, but they never came. A shadow fell over his body, and it didn't seem hostile. Naruto opened his eyes and saw an unmasked ANBU standing before him. He was addressing the mob with a stern face and an official scroll._

"_Anyone who touches this child shall be punished by the Uchiha clan," the ANBU said. His dark eyes spoke of red and danger. Naruto scrambled to his feet and hid behind this ANBU. He felt safe with this teenager. The mob dissipated because nobody wanted the Uchiha clan's wrath. "Hello, little one. My name is Itachi. I'm going to be taking care of you." The ANBU smiled at Naruto. Naruto never felt happier that someone smiled at him. He smiled back._

Ino groaned as she woke up from her nightmares. She looked at the clock beside her bed and felt slightly nauseated. It was three in the morning, and Ino knew her nightmares were just going to continue. Naruto's memories refused to go away ever since his suicide. Everyone took that hard. Ino rolled over in her bed and looked out the window. The moon casted pale light into her apartment as she drifted into thought about the memories. He lived a painful life, and she only just reached the time of Itachi.

"Why would people be so cruel?" Ino muttered to herself. She gave up on sleep and went to take a shower. In a few hours, she'd be at Naruto's funeral. She would, like everyone else, come to the fact that Naruto was actually dead. Ino was just surprised the blonde lasted so long. "Naruto, why didn't you give up?" Nobody answered from the shadows. Ino didn't care. She jumped under the warm spray of water and wondered about Naruto's life. He really was a good man and a hero of the ages. As Ino slipped into her shoes, she silently hoped that once Naruto was put to rest, his memories would be too. The blonde interrogator got up and walked out to say goodbye to a great man. She couldn't bring herself to wear his favorite jacket as a tribute. It hung on the back of its chair like it was suppose to.

INNOCENT

Even though she lived in horror, Ino thought funerals were the worst kind. Not many people would dare to go to Naruto's funeral. Kakashi was in the front, holding a haggard Sakura together. Kurenai stood with her students and child. She didn't know Naruto well, but she was like family to Hinata, who needed someone there to support her as she bawled. Gai and Lee were crying loudly while Tenten and Neji silently mourned. Temari and Kankuro stood near Choji next to Ino. There was a boy, maybe thirteen, in the back with his mother and an elderly man. The kid just wouldn't stop crying. Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Choji carried the casket. Even they looked worse for wear. Ino pitied the schoolteacher as he lost his brother.

"Today, we say goodbye to a hero," Tsunade began. Ino tried to listen, but her mind wandered to Naruto's memories. She got up like a robot when it was time to say goodbye. Something stopped her from joining the line right away like she normally would. He couldn't be dead. Uzumaki Naruto couldn't die. He was supposed to come back and get his stupid jacket that clashed horribly with everything except black. Ino was the last one to go. She took the white flower and couldn't let it go. It took everything inside her to get her to drop the white flower onto the casket. She turned away to see Kakashi and Tsunade looking sad before her. "Ino, it'll get better." Ino didn't believe her.

The funeral ended quickly because Tsunade wanted to keep the citizens calm. Ino was again the last to leave. She sat in her seat and looked up at the memorial someone built. She didn't notice it before, but Naruto's picture was just an old file photo. He was smiling and looked like nothing could hurt him. Tsunade walked over and sat next to her. She was holding Naruto's hitai-ate and just stared at the worn symbol. Most shinobi get new ones once the symbol fades.

"Here, he willed this to you. This and a jacket that you apparently have," Tsunade said. She gave Ino the hitai-ate and patted the young blonde on the back. "One day, you'll see. The pain stops, and you can think clearly of him. You'll stop wondering about what could've been." Ino didn't know why Tsunade was telling her this. "I know how terrible it feels to lose the man you love." Ino couldn't speak as she sat there and cried. Tsunade just sat there as a form of silent comfort.

INNOCENT

"Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she came to the cemetery. It brought Ino back to where Naruto was alive and giving her a stupid jacket for the cold. Ino wiped the tears away. "You look terrible." It wasn't a mocking tone. It was only concern. Ino didn't know what to say. Forehead had no idea of what went on between Naruto and herself. She looked at the blonde man's headstone and wanted to smile. He wasn't in pain anymore. "Ino, did you clean the stone off?" Sakura sat next to Ino and waited. She was patient for Ino's sake.

"Yes, I didn't want his gravestone to look bad. He was a good man," Ino muttered. Sakura looked at Ino. The bags under her eyes were darker, and there wasn't any happiness in the blue eyes. The black and orange jacket Ino was wearing hurt to see, but Sakura understood it was for Ino's remembrance. Ino stared at the carved name as she thought of Naruto's memories. They weren't going away. "I miss him, Sakura. I don't want to do anything anymore. Maybe I should talk to somebody." Ino was gone. She was deep in her mind, where Naruto was happiest. Sakura didn't know how to help. Eventually, Ino stood up and silently left the cemetery. Sakura didn't follow because she could never reach Ino.

Ino stood on the street outside her apartment as it slowly began to rain. She wanted to laugh at the irony about it. The cold water reached her soul through the many layers guarding it. It wasn't enough to wash her clean. It was just able to stop the aching. Ino closed her eyes as she breathed in the clean air. She was taken into a Naruto memory of the day the jacket became hers. She remembered the rain, his voice, and his smile. She remembered the cold and the warmth of his being.

"Ino?" a voice said. The blonde interrogator jumped and looked at her teammate. Shikamaru looked concerned and stepped closer. "How are you holding up?" Ino felt angry. She didn't want to tell him anything. It wasn't his business to deal with her. "I heard from Sakura that you weren't dealing with Naruto's death very well." Forehead sold her out. Ino should've known. She frowned at the shadow user and wanted to stamp her feet.

"I'm doing just fine. What does she know?" Ino shouted. She turned and walked into the apartment building. She wasn't going to stand in the cleansing rain when it was tainted by bad feelings. Ino took the stairs two at a time and rushed like she was running from a terrible past. She snuck into her apartment and locked the door behind her. It was there that she sat against the wooden barrier and thought of Naruto again. She wasn't in his memories. She was thinking of her own memories of Naruto. Funny, she had only good times with Naruto. It never mattered how annoying he was. Ino was always happy when she was with Naruto. It was something that just was.

INNOCENT

Everyday seemed to get worse. Ino spent many hours in a stuffy room describing Naruto's imprisonment and the tragic Uchiha battle. Ibiki and Tsunade already declared Naruto innocent, but there was something bothering them. She was questioned everyday on every aspect of Naruto. At night, Naruto's memories flowed through her mind. She passed through his childhood and made it to the Valley of the End. Every wound was seared into her own memories. She would wake up, sweating and crying. The emotional pain was the worst part.

Only Choji and Shikamaru dared to come to her house. She looked terrible each time. Two weeks passed Ino by as she lived within Naruto's memories, her own terror, and a stuffy room with Ibiki and Tsunade. Choji visited her more than Shikamaru, who was busy with Kurenai. He would sometimes just sit there in silence as Ino didn't move off the couch. She was in so much pain. It hurt to see Shikamaru and Choji sitting on her chairs, trying to fix what was wrong.

"Ino, do you want to come with us to see Aki?" Choji asked quietly. Aki, the only kid of Asuma and Kurenai, was loved by many people. Ino couldn't remember Naruto ever getting close to the baby. She had seen the memory of him being beaten for even looking at Aki. Suddenly, she wanted to block Naruto from her mind. "Ino? You okay?" Ino looked over at her teammates. Shikamaru was brought back to a prison cell with a blonde man who decided life was too hard. The stare didn't belong on Ino. "If you don't want to go, you just have to say so." Like an actor, Ino snapped into a happier look.

"Sorry, guys, I've got some things to take care of. Tell them I said hi," Ino said with her voice far away. She just looked at them with that happiness. It worried them because Naruto's mind was a burden that never left her go. Shikamaru regretted getting Tsunade to let Ino do the interrogating. "If you two don't mind, I need to get going. Stuff to get done." Ino got up nervously and took off. Shikamaru and Choji realized she didn't seem to notice it was her place.

"Something is definitely off with Ino. I'm following her," Shikamaru said. He walked out with Choji loyally following him. Kurenai and Aki would just have to wait for them. Tracking wasn't a strong suit for them as they watched Ino weave through the crowds like a ghost while they got stuck. It was Market Day, and merchants from all around came to sell their goods for special prices. It didn't take long for Ino to disappear. Shikamaru and Choji were lost in the sea of people and hoping to whatever god there was that Ino didn't go off to hurt herself.

Ino had found her way into an old Christian church. It was for weddings (like shinobi cared) and for civilians. Normally, shinobi had no use to follow the teachings this church offered. Konoha had many different churches for the different religions, but shinobi weren't seen attending. God didn't like those who kill others. It didn't matter to Ino though because she felt like this was the place to hide out in. Her shadows didn't follow because they wouldn't think to look in a church. Ino walked down to the altar and looked up at a giant wooden cross. Why was this place so important? A memory flashed before her eyes of Naruto, as a child, finding refuge beneath the cross and had a bit of a religious part to him. It was his choice to believe in a god, and Ino wasn't going to speak against it.

"What is missing? It feels like something big is gone," Ino said to the wooden object. She almost laughed out loud about talking to an inanimate object. She didn't believe in God because her father told her God didn't love murders. Ino sat down on one of the benches and kept watching the cross. Why was it important to this church? The answer was in the back of her mind. A man had died upon one similar for everyone's sins. Why would someone do such a thing? He loved everyone and accepted his fate to save. Ino smiled, thinking how similar an attitude that man and Naruto had. They saved because they loved. Ino drifted into sleep as she relaxed in the bench. Her dream wasn't of Naruto's memories.

_Ino was in a forest, but she recognized it as the forest that was right outside Konoha. Konoha wasn't there; it wasn't in existence yet. Just an idea in a man's head. Everything about this place felt strange but familiar to Ino. She yawned and stepped out of the tent. A man was sitting by a fire, cooking some fish. His shirt was gone because it was very humid. Ino felt unwavering care about this man, whose face was shadowed until he looked at her. Naruto smiled at her. Everything about him was the same, right down to the whiskers. Something fluttered through her body._

"_Ino, darling, we're going to be meeting up with Hashirama and his brother, Tobirama, about their idea for a village. Konohagakure is what I think he called it. I'm not entirely sure. We'll finally be able to stop traveling and settle down. It's exciting!" Naruto said, grinning. He looked back at the fish to make sure they were cooked. "Hungry? I bet you are!" Something in the bottom of Ino's stomach caused her to feel more nauseated versus hungry. Something was bad to happen. As Naruto passed her a fish on a stick, a man walked out of the trees. Something told Ino it was an Uchiha, but the dark hair and eyes confirmed it. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but he was dressed in blood red armor._

"_Hello, Madara," Naruto said. His voice was strained to be polite. "It's been awhile. I'm still siding with the Senju clan. Nothing will convince me otherwise." Madara nodded and disappeared out of thin air. Ino was sure he didn't exist. "What the hell?" A minute later, Madara reappeared as the tent behind Ino went up into flames. Something was screaming inside. "The baby!" Naruto ran into the fire and pulled out a burning, screaming bundle. Ino reacted out of shock and brought their bucket of water. Naruto put the baby in the water, but Ino knew the child was dead. Something broke in her heart. She wanted to bawl. "Ino, stay back. I'll avenge Taro. Don't you worry." Ino didn't realize she was crying until them. What was going on? It was too late though. Naruto charged with just a fishing spear to kill the powerful shinobi. Ino watched in horror as Naruto attempted to kill Madara, but he was just too fast. He finished off Naruto in an instant. Ino couldn't keep her silence any longer._

"_Naruto!" Ino screamed as he fell. Madara's eyes turned to look at her. The sharingan spun and kept her in place as she was terrified to move. As soon as the sword was to hit her, Ino blacked out._

She shot up and off the beach, covered in a cold sweat. The dream felt so real, too real to be just a dormant memory. She caught her breath and sat back on the bench. Ino looked around to see if the caretaker came by or not. The only other person sat on her bench. His brown hair looked messy, and his white clothes were pure and seemed to glow. He smiled at her, and Ino had an odd feeling that he knew everything about her and this situation. She just smiled back.

"That, Ino, was the last memory of your fourth reincarnation," the man said softly. Ino didn't move. "You and Naruto were supposed to come to Konoha with your son, Taro, and assist the First in the building of the village. The devil worked against me in Madara and killed you and Naruto." The anger in the man's tone at the end scared her. "This is the fifth reincarnation. Out of the five, you've only fallen for Naruto four times. This carnation's mindset worried me." The man looked away and then back at her. "Do you love Naruto?" Ino was too confused to even ask what his name was or how he knew hers. She thought about his question. She had always pitied Naruto when they were kids, and when he gave her his jacket, they were connected. Friends wasn't right, and loved just didn't fit. What were they? Naruto's thoughts came to her. He was crushing on her those final days, and that's why he kissed her in the prison. This wasn't something she could just begin to understand. Naruto and her were connected, and she always felt that by some degree.

"We're connected," Ino said, stupidly. The man didn't judge, but he smiled. "I've always felt that, more so after he gave me his jacket." Ino hoped that the answer was good enough. On the other hand, this guy might find her utterly insane and leave her to her loneliness. It didn't matter anymore though because she was fine being insane.

"Would you like to save Naruto for the first time and fall in love all over again?" the strange man asked. Ino found herself just silently nodding and listening attentively. "You'll be taken back to the end of your mind jump in the prison. You see, once you left his room, he tied his ropes. You need to stop that, and keep him alive. No more reincarnations. You've reached your limit." Ino was confused about the limit and how she would save Naruto, but she just wanted to save him. "There will be people trying to stop you, but ignore them. They're the devil. Goodbye for now, Ino." The world went black.

**FOREVER ALIVE, FOREVER GONE**

**How was that for a second chapter? Let me know what you think please. – Kyuubi**


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Life

**Hello out there. Yes, I decided to rewrite Innocent. Yes, I'm a fool, but that's not the point. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Life**

Ino came to with a groan in a very familiar cell. Unlike before, Naruto didn't come near her. He watched her from his corner. Shikamaru helped her up and steadied her. Ino broke away from her teammate to get over to Naruto. He instinctively backed away, but Ino caught him in a bone crushing hug. His eyes spoke of his shock while Shikamaru stood there with his mouth opened. He silently prepared to lock Naruto in place if the blonde dared to attack Ino.

"I'm glad that you're not dead," Ino whispered happily. Naruto pulled away and gave her a strange look. He didn't understand. Ino turned towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, we need to take Naruto with us to see Tsunade." Shikamaru didn't know what to say. He could tell Ino was different. He murmured his catchphrase and shook his head. "It's important! Something in his thoughts!" Ino was pleading because she was desperate.

"Ino, I'm sorry, but we just can't. Prisoners have to stay inside the prison until death, execution, or freedom," Shikamaru said. Ino pouted for a minute, but she decided to take things into her own hands. She was done with the nightmares and the memories. She grabbed Naruto's hand and began to lead him out. Shikamaru blocked the exit. "I'm not looking for trouble, Ino. As far as I know, Naruto is a traitor to the village. He killed Sasuke." Ino looked at the shadow user and thought back to what that man in the church said. Was Shikamaru one of those people? She feared he was. "If you take him out of here, you'll be a traitor too, and I'll be forced to capture both of you." Naruto came to life then with one punch to Shikamaru's face. The boy went down and was out. Naruto looked at Ino.

"We should probably get going," Naruto said. He scared Ino by picking her up bridal style and rushed out of the rooms. The guards weren't aware until he was already gone. Ino held on tight as the prison was left behind them. "I'm sorry, but Konoha is no longer an option of being home. Where do you think we should go?" Suna was off limits as well because of being allies with Konoha. They weren't after causing a war. Ino mumbled something into his neck, and Naruto laughed. It was so musical. "Thank you, Ino. You believed in me." They disappeared into the forest and away from Konoha.

INNOCENT

Shikamaru silently bowed to the Hokage as he gave his report of what happened. Ino and Naruto escaped the prison several hours ago and were probably long gone. Tsunade dismissed him and looked at the paper on her desk. It was her grandfather's notes on the developing village. He mentioned wanting a memorial for two of his greatest friends, a couple by the name Uzukami. It talked about how the husband, Naruto, was so devoted to his wife, Ino, that he would do anything she asked. The last line said that their love was so pure that he was sorry that they had been killed.

"Tsunade-sama," an ANBU captain said. He stood beside his giant dog. "What do you want us to do about Uzumaki and Yamanaka?" Tsunade stood up and looked out the window at the Hokage's Mountain. She had her hands behind her back, meaning she was thinking. "They're traitors now." Tsunade nodded and looked at the ANBU captain. She knew who exactly the captain was by the dog mask and the giant dog. She truly didn't care.

"Declare them dead," Tsunade said. She felt like a failure. "Look for them from time to time, but I won't assign any missions." She looked like she was long gone, in another time. "He never truly did belong to Konoha. He just stayed along for the ride." Something in her was breaking. The captain didn't know how to help her. Only Naruto did. "Tell Ino's family and their friends, please. This is the last order of the day, Kiba." Tsunade went back to her paperwork without any enthusiasm and waited until Kiba left to smile.

INNOCENT

Only Ino got a funeral because the council wouldn't allow Tsunade to lift the traitor status off of Naruto. The official story was that Ino had been kidnapped and killed by Naruto. The ANBU weren't able to recover the body because it had been burned. Everyone outside the group of friends came to the ceremony and curse Naruto to the grave, which he was. Tsunade made an honorable speech about how great of a shinobi Ino had been and looked at the people she just lied to. Many looked so heartbroken.

Almost an hour later, Inuzuka Kiba cried out as he slammed a big rock into the dirt. He sat down in his funeral clothes and looked at it. Just because they wouldn't allow Naruto to have a funeral didn't mean Kiba couldn't. He spoke softly to the stone as he wrote Naruto's name on it with a kunai. He talked about how Naruto should take great care of Ino and that he'd miss their fighting. Kiba didn't care about the shadows behind him as he cried. Konoha Eleven slowly gathered to pay their respects to a stone slab that Kiba placed. Nobody believed the official story. Naruto was hero with a stone and a crudely written name. Thus was the life of true heroes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that this stone isn't next to Ino's," Kiba said, wiping away the tears with his sleeve. He would never forgive himself for this. "You loved her." The last words were barely a whisper. He stood up and walked away, feeling so much better. In two days, he would be leaving on a fake mission to pretend to be hunting missing ninja. It was more like a vacation because of what Kiba had to go through. Ino's parents didn't exactly take the news well. He had another mission to do in the morning first.

INNOCENT

Kiba looked at Ino's apartment with sad eyes. He could imagine the kind of life the blonde woman had in this place. He grunted as he lifted up the sofa with Shikamaru. They were told to put all the furniture on a cart for the Yamanaka clan to take. Kiba walked into the kitchen and saw the only piece left. It was a chair that belonged with the dining room table. On the back, resting silently, was an old orange and black jacket. Kiba just stood there and looked at it. Shikamaru walked back in too and saw what he was staring at. He sighed and looked too.

"He gave that jacket to her right before he left. She was in the rain at the cemetery," Shikamaru said. He knew every story this apartment had to give. All the memories locked away within its walls forever. "She loved him. That jacket gave her purpose to live when it got rough. Ino wore it to the interrogation, and I brought it back here after she dropped it. I hoped that she would come back and feel safe again." Shikamaru's face scrunched up as he began to cry. Kiba silently walked over to the jacket.

"I want to bury it with her. Her family would understand," Kiba said. He folded up the jacket and placed it on the counter to move the chair. He didn't want to do this anymore. He hated goodbyes, but to bury the jacket would be the last goodbye to Ino. Shikamaru took the chair as Kiba went to the cemetery. It didn't take long for the jacket to be buried because the dirt was still loose. He knew he had one more stop yet to make as he stood up. Inoichi put a hand on Kiba's shoulders. The dog shinobi looked at the dirt because he knew he was in for a scolding.

"Talk to me someday about Ino. It'll get the guilt off your mind," Inoichi said. He let Kiba go to mourn his daughter like his wife expected. What else could a father do? "Kiba, it's okay. Nobody hates you." Kiba frowned and stepped away. He was almost out when he heard Inoichi whisper apologies to a silent and deaf stone. There wasn't much left for Kiba to do. He went down the familiar path to a familiar apartment that belonged to Konoha's greatest hero.

INNOCENT

Konoha moved on from the blow to the shinobi ranks. Kakashi didn't. He would spend hours at the memorial stone for Obito, Rin, and Minato, but he would then travel to the stone with crudely cut name for Naruto. Konoha's Kyuubi festival was considered even better now that they included how the demon vessel died from the official story. Friends of Ino and Naruto couldn't bring themselves to join in on the festival anymore. It made them sick to their stomachs every time.

Kiba couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He was driven to madness, knowing he had to constantly lie to his friends. He confided in Inoichi, who never judged. Several months after his disappearance, Naruto sent Kiba a scroll on dog jutsu he had found. That day made Kiba regret being the captain of the team that destroyed Naruto's apartment. Their orders were to leave no evidence Uzumaki lived in that apartment at all.

The others had their own ways to remember Naruto and Ino. Shikamaru still hated Naruto for taking Ino away, but he never showed it anymore. The genius spent most of his time with Aki and Kurenai because he wanted to forget ever loving Ino. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten would help Inoichi and his wife out in the flower shop on their days off and without pay. The boys would spend their time at the ramen stand, filling Naruto's place when it came to sales. Tsunade and Kakashi remembered just by talking about him. Sometimes, Inoichi joined them to remember his daughter. Nobody else remembered after several years. Someday, the names Naruto and Ino would be faint memories.

INNOCENT

"Kiba, do you think we'll ever see Naruto and Ino again?" Sakura asked. They were sitting at Naruto's stone. It was silent in the beginning. Kiba looked at Sakura with sad eyes. It was the one year anniversary. He was depressed because he admitted he lied. Sakura didn't care. He told only the Sasuke Retrieval team first, but he owed it to the others to tell them too. He just sighed and looked past the pink medic. Would they ever see Naruto again? What about Ino?

"No," Kiba said, softly. He looked at the stone with clenched fists. "They're dead, remember? Ino was killed by Naruto in a blind rage of being accused of murder." Kiba relaxed his hands to bury his face into them. His voice was quiet. "He was a crazy bastard." Kiba didn't want to lie anymore. Sakura knew the truth and also knew that this was Kiba trying to trick his own mind. "He killed himself out of shame." The voice was dead without any emotion to it. The next words had Sakura straining to hear. "Sakura, heaven doesn't exist." Sakura gave up on Kiba and got up to leave. She looked at him one last time. "I'm sorry the stone isn't next to Ino's." The dog ninja wasn't talking to her anymore, so Sakura walked away. Kiba would sit there all day and stare at the words on the stone. He wiped his eyes several times as he remembered his last mission. He saw Naruto alive and carrying some construction lumber with three other men. The blonde wore no shinobi gear, but Kiba could still recognize him. Naruto just gave him a smile before walking away. "Thank you, Naruto." Kiba got up off the ground at sunset and walked home with a feeling of relief. He was finally going to let Naruto and Ino go.

INNOCENT

There was a small village to the north of Iwa. It wasn't large enough to be noticed by any village, which was something they were after. Naruto and Ino ran to this village after several different once. Immediately, they were accepted and thought to be married. They decided to stick with it even though they had no rings or made no vows. A lot of women would make Ino blush scarlet whenever they would quiz her on Naruto. The blonde man would watch her from several feet away with soft eyes and a small smile. He didn't care that the other men laughed at him.

"Ino, aren't you ever afraid of Naruto leaving you? There's a new girl at the bakery that has taken a fancy to him," an older woman asked as they worked in the hospital. Ino took the job to use her medical experience again. Naruto was out hunting with the other men. He would be home in an hour or so. Ino looked at her friend and speaker, Ayame, and shrugged. "What? That's all you can say? He's your husband for heaven's sake!" Ino smiled at her friend.

"I know that Naruto isn't going to stray. We're connected on a strange level," Ino explained. She read over someone's charts and wondered about Naruto's safety. "He'll always love me, and I will always love him." Ino smirked. "Besides, Naruto is too stupid to pick up anyone's advances. Plus, he's terrified of my temper." Ayame burst out laughing. The laughter lasted several minutes before Naruto walked into the hospital. He was carrying one of the village boys with fearful eyes. "Naruto?" Ino took the child from him as Ayame got a stretcher. She put the kid on that and checked over the wounds. "It'll be okay." Ino and Ayame disappeared into the only operating room to stabilize the boy. Naruto slumped against the wall and looked at his hands. They were coated in the kid's blood. Silent tears fell from Naruto's face as he wanted to be in another place and time.

"It's my fault. I'm so stupid! I should've been watching over him and listening to the forest," Naruto mumbled. He pulled at his hair and wanted to scream. He was still the same failure from Konoha. When was his life going to turn around? Naruto cried as he waited. Ino walked out several minutes later and over to him. She sat next to him and pulled him close. Naruto rested his head on her shoulder. "It's my fault." Naruto only stared at his coated hands with sadness.

"Naruto, you're human. Only gods can stop everything bad from happening. Kyo is going to be okay. He'll recover and be back on his feet again. Just tell me what happened out there," Ino whispered. Naruto shifted so he could see her face and looked as if he had just realized she was there. His gaze returned to his hands as his thoughts went to back to the forest. "It'll help you, Naruto. I promise." With a gulp and a clench of his fists, Naruto knew he had to talk.

"You know I've been working with the hunting crew lately," Naruto said. He remembered the smell of the forest and feeling like he belonged there. "We were trailing this bear that we had spotted early this morning. Kyo is the only man in his house, and he wanted to prove to his mother that he was a man." Naruto wanted that blood to disappear. "He was attacked by the bear. Ino, I broke our promise to never use jutsu again. I had no choice." Naruto felt like crap. Ino kissed his temple and took his hand. She stood up and almost dragged him to a bathroom. It was there that she softly washed away all the blood from his arms. He didn't completely understand, but he knew it was her way to care for him.

"Naruto, stop your crying. I'm here for you, and you're no longer in the prison," Ino said. She found a pair of extra doctor scrubs for him to change into. His bloody clothes would be burned later. Naruto smiled and kissed her. She got him to rest with her on a spare bed. "You know how we talked about having a baby." Naruto looked at her and then smiled with joy. His hand touched her stomach as they curled up against each other on the bed. He was happy.

INNOCENT

A year had passed since Naruto ran away from Konoha with Ino in his arms. Now, the blonde man was awoken at two in the morning by wailing coming from the nursery. Sleepily, Naruto stumbled his way in the dark to his son's nursery. He yawned and reached the crib without failing on his face like usual. His crying son, Taro, was kicking and reaching up to him. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he gently lifted the baby out of the crib.

"Shh, little one. Daddy's got you," Naruto whispered into his son's hair. He quickly prepared a bottle in the kitchen and brought them back to the nursery. The blonde man figured it was another nightmare because they happened quite often. Ino would kick Naruto awake to deal with it too. Taro was Naruto's son from bedtime to wake up. He was Ino's the rest of the time. The infant reached up and grasped a piece of Naruto's longish hair as he sucked on his bottle. Naruto giggled and kissed his son's head. "Daddy would go to any length to save you." Naruto too had been suffering from nightmares about fire, but he would never let Taro die before him. "I'll rock you to sleep, okay?" Naruto sat down in the old rocking chair after the bottle and burping were finished. He positioned Taro so that the baby's head was resting on his shoulder. Tiny hands gripped his shirt. "Let's get you back to sleep." The rocking slowly began as Naruto hummed a soft lullaby. Taro fell into a quiet dream.

Ino woke up in the morning alone and sat up in surprise. Afraid, she got up and rushed to the nursery. She almost fainted from relief when she walked into the room. On the floor next to the rocking chair was Naruto asleep with his mouth hanging open and Taro on his chest. Naruto's hands were protectively shielding their son. Ino smiled softly as she walked out of the room. She would let her boys sleep as she made breakfast. She thought about her husband and child.

"Naruto's eyes will never lose that innocent glint for as long as we live," Ino muttered to herself. She walked into the kitchen, and her shoulders fell. "Taro is probably going to be the same way. He'll probably be hyperactive. Damn, I knew we should've had a girl." Ino sighed and laughed as she started breakfast. Back in the nursery, Naruto was smiling as he put Taro gently into the crib. He didn't want the infant to wake up. This life may not be perfect, but it was the one for Naruto, who went to ask his wife when they would be having another baby.

**THE PERFECT LIFE**

**Better ending? Love it? Hate it? Don't flame. With love, Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


End file.
